meaningless?
by b3by
Summary: song fic. Maybenya kelly Clarkson. SasuSaku. sasuke POV.maybe, love?


song fic. Sasu saku. sasuke point of view. lagunya pake **Maybe- Kelly Clarkson**. gue tuh penggemar beratnya Kelly.c., dan coba deh baca Fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya. bisa di denger di albumnya yang ke tiga, _My December._ Avaible now!(promosi loe beb!)_

* * *

_

**titled: MEANINGLESS**

_----_

_I'm strong.._

_ But I break.._

_ I'm stubborn.._

_ And I make plenty of mistakes.._

_----_

pria berambut spike kebiruan itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat bahagia dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. dan dia sadar. tak ada tempat untuknya di sisi wanita itu.

sebuah kesalahan. kesalahan besar, yang tak bisa dia perbaiki kecuali kalau dia bisa memutar kembali waktu..

-----

_ Yeah I'm hard.._

_And life with me is never easy.._

_ To figure out, to love.._

_ I'm jaded but oh so lovely.._

----

"dia hanya akan menyusahkan.." pikir Sasuke saat itu. di saat dia akan meninggalkan desanya, menuju ke cengkraman Orochimaru. saat si rambut pink indah itu-Sakura-datang padanya. meminta, memohon untuk ikut bersamanya.

sesal.. sedih.. kesepian. hanya itu yang menggantikannya, menggantikan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya.

---

_Someday.._

_ When we're at the same place, _

_When we're on the same road, _

_When it's okay to hold my hand.. _

_Without feeling lost, _

_Without all the excuses, _

_When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me.._

_Then maybe, maybe.._

---

dosakah harapan yang merebak di hatinya saat ini? sat menatap pujaan hatinya mengenakan gaun putih indah. begitu indah sampai membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. salahkah perasaan ini? perasaan ini atau kebodohan di kepalanya yang harus ia salahkan?

---

_I'm confusing as hell, _

_I'm north and south, _

_And I'll probably never have it all figured out, _

_But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you.._

---

Sasuke **tadinya** selalu menganggap ke-eksistensianya sebagai gangguan. ketidak bergunaan. tak penting dan tak berharga. tapi saat-saat yang dia habiskan sendirian merubahnya. dia merindukannya. tawa riang itu, teriakannya yang.. _well, let say.._ norak. tapi selalu ada di sampingnya.

dia bingung dan membingungkan. tak ingin mengerti, tapi ingin di mengerti. sebuah sosok yang menghilang dan tak punya tempat kembali. tak pantas rasanya harapan itu ia miliki..

_---_

_And I promise I'll try, _

_Yeah I'm gonna try,_

_ to give you every little part of me, _

_Every single detail you missed with your eyes._

_Then maybe Maybe, yeah maybe.._

_---_

kesempatan. hanya itu yang dia butuhkan. untuk menunjukkan perubahan dalam dirinya. menunjukkan kalau dia tak hanya dapat di cintai, tapi juga bisa balas mencintai. memberikan kelembutan yang belum sempat ia berikan.

_---_

_I don't want to be tough _

_And I don't want to be proud _

_I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found _

_I'm not lost _

_I need to be loved, I just need to be loved _

_I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe.._

_ That maybe, yeah maybe Maybe, yeah maybe_

_---_

Itachi sudah mati di tanganya. Sharingan-nya telah sempurna. tapi kekuatan yang dia dapatkan sekarang terasa tak ada harganya. untuk apa kekuatan ini?

melindungi? melindungi siapa?

menghancurkan? menghancurkan apa?

yang dia butuhkan cuma dua hal. mencintai _dia_ dan dicintai olehnya

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke menyentuh bahunya.

sakura berbalik, menatap tamu yang berkunjung ke kamar rias pengantinya."Sasuke..-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibir Sasuke telah menyentuh bibirnya, meredam apapun kata-kata yang akan keluar.

"apa-apaan sih!" tangan itu mendorong dadanya, membuatnya mundur selangkah. "ini hari pernikahanku! apa maumu?!"

air mata itu mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya, berniat menghapus air mata itu, tapi..

'plak!' tanganya di tepis dengan kasar.

"pergi!" maki Sakura sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

"sory Sakura. aku cuma.. cuma baru menyadari.. perasaanku padamu.."

tapi dia cuma bisa menatap punggungnya. punggung berbalut gaun putih indah yang membuatnya membayangkan menjadi laki-laki beruntung yang akan memberikan kecupan di bibir tadi beberapa menit lagi.

"_I love you.. maybe you'll love me too?_" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

sakura berbalik, memandangnya tak percaya. "_what the hell are you thingking about?_ ini hari pernikahanku, Sasuke! kalau kau benar-benar mengaharapkanku, harusnya kau kembali beberapa bulan lebih cepat!"

Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu, membanting pintu di belakangnya. meninggalkan segaris air mata yang turun dari bola mata merah itu.

_---- _

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice, _

_But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might.._

_Maybe, love maybe_..

_and maybe.._

_not Love.._

* * *

kenapa gue ga bisa merencanakan song fic? song fic selalu muncul tiba-tiba waktu gue dengerin lagunya..

like usual..

R&R.

* * *


End file.
